The Bizarre Saga: Majora's Mask
by BlueLakeKylie
Summary: Previously, our team of heroes destroyed Ganondorf in a humiliating way, went back in time, and now they're in the woods for absolutely no reason. They're robbed by Skull Kid, turned into Deku Scrubs, get a new partner, meet a creepy salesman and end up in a land that they don't even remember being there. Oh, this area is also doomed to be crushed by a giant moon.
1. The Story Continues

**Here it is! The sequel to Bizarre Saga: Ocarina of Time. If you haven't read that one for some reason, it isn't that big of a deal, but I recommend you go back and read it even though it isn't as good as this one, (it's not that different though) just so this one makes more sense.**

**I realized there were quite some issues with the scene transitions in some of those chapters in Ocarina of Time, so I'm going to use more reliable ones rather than the thing that I usually used in the document. That's kinda irrelevant though. And Saria has a horse now.**

**I don't own Zelda or Majora's Mask and stuff…**

* * *

The Bizarre Saga: Majora's Mask  
Chapter 1: The Story Continues

_In the land of Hyrule, there echoes a legend. A legend held dearly by the Royal Family that tells of a boy, a girl and a fairy…_

This team, after battling evil and saving Hyrule, crept away from the land that had made them a legend…

Done with the battles they once waged across time, they embarked on a journey. A secret and personal journey…

A journey in search of another place to explore, because they'd been pretty much everywhere in Hyrule.

Now for the sequel to Ocarina of Time, The Bizarre Saga: Majora's Mask!

"Hmm… I've never seen this part of the Lost Woods before," Saria spoke as her horse trotted along.

"I thought the Lost Woods were all tunnels, basically," Link stated, on top of his horse as well.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Navi said. "Finding a place in the Lost Woods that we've never even heard of before…"

While Link, Saria and Navi had their backs turned, looking behind them into the foggy forest, two fairies, one pale yellow and one purple, scared their horses, knocking both Saria and Link off of them, unconscious.

"Oh come on! You guys have suffered more than that!" Navi yelled. She turned to the two fairies that sabotaged them. "What's your problem?!"

A mask suddenly appeared. It seemed to be floating in mid air until the one wearing it came into sight.

"What's going on here! I demand answers!"

The Skull Kid wearing the mask grabbed Navi and tossed her to the ground, pretty much knocking her out too.

He started to check Link's pockets. He pulled out the Ocarina of Time.

"Hmm, what's this?" the Skull Kid wondered. He tried to play it. The noise it made sounded awful. "Muahahaha! I am a musical genius!"

"Ooh, what a pretty ocarina!" the purple fairy exclaimed. "Lemme touch it!"

"No, you can't, Tael!" the yellow fairy yelled. "What if you broke it?"

"Aww, but Tatl, I wanna try it out too…"

"And it doesn't even make sense that you played it with that mask on anyway!"

"Ugh, my head…" Link muttered. "… Hey! What…? What are you doing with my ocarina?"

Saria slowly got up too, "Hey, what…?"

"Oh crap!" Tatl yelled.

"Huh? What?" Skull Kid asked, turning around. "Ahh!" He hid the ocarina behind his back.

"Ha ha, but you can't fool me just by hiding it behind your back!" Link told Skull Kid. "Give me back the ocarina! You couldn't play it in your dreams!"

"You dare steal from us?" Saria gasped. "You will regret that." She drew her sword.

"You can't catch me!" Skull Kid jumped onto Epona. She started to run away in shock. Because Chase, Saria's horse, had a crush on her, he began to gallop after her.

"Hey! Get back here!" Saria ran after them and grabbed Skull Kid's leg. "You can't just go stealing people's stuff for no reason!"

"Get offa meh!" Saria bit his leg. "AUGH!"

"I know you're only taking Link's stuff but it's not cool to steal from people for no reason!"

Epona suddenly made a sharp turn, flinging Saria off of Skull Kid. He laughed at her failure.

"Gah! I'll kill you! Link, get your butt over here, you're stuff's being stolen!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Link told Saria.

"Take this more seriously! This is the Ocarina of Time we're talking about! If Princess Zelda figures out that it was stolen by some imp wearing a mask, she'll kill both of us because I'll get blamed too for some reason!"

"Oh craaaaaap!" Link dashed forward. Saria followed him quickly.

They flipped across platforms until they got to a tunnel. They were so determined to catch up with Skull Kid and his fairies that they didn't realize there was a huge hole on the other side of it, which resulted in them falling down.

"AAHHH!" they screamed as they fell.

"… Huh? Guys?" Navi asked, flying through the tunnel. "Oh snap, they must've fallen…" She flew down the hole quickly and caught up with them as they fell down the hole.

"Did blue moss grow in my bed again or are there really colorful floating icons?" Link questions.

"I'm pretty sure those are real…" Saria answered.

They both fell down on a big pink flower, which had somehow grown down there even there was no sunshine down there at all.

"Well aren't you persistant!" Skull kid said from the other side of the room.

"I hope you know you just stole something that belonged to the princess of Hyrule," Saria hissed. "She'll send guards after you to hunt you down and kill you. She's that violent."

"Hahaha! As long as I have this mask, I am invincible!"

"And what did you do with our horses?"

"Oh, those things? The one I was riding didn't do a thing I said to it, so I did you a favor and got rid of it! And that other one? It was really annoying so I figured I'd get rid of it too."

"You are sick! I swear, I'll make sure you suffer slowly when I kill you!"

"Umm, Skull Kid, I have a bad feeling that you messed with the wrong people," Tael whispered.

"Shaddap, foof!"

Saria raised an eyebrow, "Foof again? What is wrong with people these days?"

"All right, I've had just about enough of you!"

"Your face is ugly! Why do you wear that hideous mask? Seriously, it's the weirdest thing I've ever seen."

Skull Kid started to shake his face. The eyes on the mask got really bright, and suddenly Link and Saria found themselves in a pitch black area with an army of Deku Scrubs marching towards them.

"What the soup is that?" Link asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good," Saria told him. She grabbed him and dragged him away as quickly as possible. The army of little Deku Scrubs turned into a giant Deku Scrub, which zoomed up to them and they were back in the cave.

"I feel shorter…" Link looked at his reflection in the water. "Oh muffin! My hair is messed up!"

"That's all you notice?"

"Oh yeah, I'm a Deku Scrub too… Oh, whatever! Does it matter much?"

"Muahahaha! I have messed up your hair!" Skull Kid laughed.

"You dare mess up my hair! I will destroy you!" Link reached for his sword, but it wasn't there. "What did you do with my stuff!"

"I don't know, they disappeared after the transformation."

"Wait, all you were going for was messing up our hair?" Saria asked.

"Yep! I am evil! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Skull Kid started to fly towards a door as he laughed madly. Tael followed slowly after him.

"Hey! Get back here!" She and Link ran across the water towards the door, but Tatl hit them back.

"Stay away from him, losers!" she said. Saria swatted at her.

"S-sis!" Tael shrieked as soon as he realized Tatl was still in the cave. The door slammed shut behind him.

"Oh crap!" Tatl flew over to the door. "H-hey! You can't leave without me! Get back here! I don't wanna die in here with them! I'm probably going to be killed beforehand anyway!" She beat at the door, but with no success at all. "Hey, you! If I wasn't dealing with you, I wouldn't have gotten separated from my brother!"

"Excuse me? You're the one who decided to get in our way! So it's your fault that you got separated in the first place!" Navi yelled, finally speaking again.

"Ohhhh, Tael… I wonder if that child will be all right on his own?" Tatl sighed. "Well, don't just sit there! Do something!"

Saria and Link looked at each other and then back at Tatl.

"Why are you looking at me like that? What, is there something stuck on my face? Will you stop staring and just open that door for me?! Please! C'mon, a helpless, little girl is asking you… So hurry up!"

A few seconds of silence.

"Why can't you open it?" Navi finally asked.

"I'm a freakin' fairy. Do you really think that I can open it? I'd like to see you try!"

Navi raised an eyebrow. She flew over to the door, tapped it and it opened. "Problem solved."

"Well… how was I supposed to know it did that?!"

"All doors in Hyrule do that except for ones that have knobs."

"Again, how was I supposed to know that! I've never run into one before!"

"All right, all right! Enough with the bickering! Can we just get a move on?!" Saria yelled.

"Whatever," Navi muttered, sitting on Link's head. "I can't stand talking to her anyway."

"We just met and I already hate you!" Tatl shouted.

"Actually," Link started. "It's your fault that you hate her too. Navi is actually really nice, but when you get on her nerves, she gets kind of violent."

"Yeah, like that time when Ganondorf, the King of Evil, called her flutterpants. Worst mistake ever," Saria told her.

"Yes? And what happened then?" Tatl asked.

"I beat him up painfully!" Navi finished confidently, cracking her knuckles. "And he's bigger than a seventeen year old version of Link, and probably ten times more powerful!"

"Hello!" Link yelled. "I'm right here!"

"You know, I think maybe I should be quiet now," Tatl mumbled.

"Oh, yeah," Navi replied, grinning.

And they finally went through the door.

"Hey, hey! Wait up!" Tatl said, flying up to them.

"We were just walking!" Saria told her.

"So, um… That stuff back there… I… um… apologize, so… So take me with you!"

"Really? You don't seem like the kind of person who apologizes that easily," Navi stated.

"You wanna know about that Skull Kid who just ran off, right? Well, I just so happen to have an idea of where he might be going. Take me with you and I'll help you out. Deal? Please?"

"Okay, fine…"

"Good! So then it's settled! Now then, I'll be your partner… or at least until we catch that Skull Kid…"

"Are you sure you want to go back to him? He's a rotten thief," Saria said. "Why can't you just take your brother and leave?"

"Because I need to find out what's up with Skull Kid. My name's Tatl. So, uh, it's nice to meet you or whatever. Now that we've got all that straightened out, can we stop messing around and get moving?"

"All right, all right," Link muttered. He took a few steps forward and realized that he couldn't go on anymore.

"If I figure something out, I'll make a loud dingy noise and I'll tell it to you. Hopefully, you'll manage to get by without my help until then!"

When Link took a step onto a flower in front of him, Tatl made the loud dingy noise.

"All right, listen up! If you press and hold A as a Deku Scrub while standing on a Deku Flower, you can dive into it. If you wait a bit before releasing A, you'll launch out of the flower. Press A while flying to descend. Did you get that?"

"Umm, not really. What's A?" Link asked.

"You're just like Ingo," Saria stated. "He said stuff about A too while Link was learning how to ride a horse."

"Okay, let me try again. If you're on top of a Deku Flower as a Deku Scrub then you can dive into it at your own free will and shoot out whenever you want. While you're flying you can descend whenever you feel like it."

"Why does everybody always say all these A things?"

"Because it's normally a video game," Navi spoke. "And you would be using buttons to do everything."

"Okay, whatever…"

* * *

**_Link got Deku Nuts! _**

"DA DA DA DAA!" Link said, holding them above his head.

"If I've known we would be dragged into another adventure, I wouldn't have sold all of our items…" Saria muttered.

"Yeah, but then there wouldn't be any fun in it!"

Saria sighed. "I wish so bad that I still had my bombs with me."

"You had bombs? How old are you, twelve?" Tatl asked.

"Well, actually, we got bombs when I was ten," Link stated.

"Oh my crap. Did you even have a guardian of some sort?"

"Saria was my guardian until Navi showed up."

"Isn't she little young to be a guardian?!"

"There really wasn't anybody else to look after him because we grew up in a place where we didn't have parents and the guardian was a tree…"

"Okay, just stop! You're confusing me!"

* * *

Tatl flew over to a weird looking tree, "Hey, you! C'mon! Press Z and talk to me! I mean, come over to this tree and check it out."

"It's not like we need glasses," Saria stated. "We can see it from here."

"Get over here and get a better look already."

"Okay, okay!"

She and Link flew over to the platform with a flower.

"It's strange, but the way that kid looks in that form looks sort of like this tree," Tatl said.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Link asked.

"No, it's not. The face of the tree actually looks like you. It looks all dark and gloomy, almost like it could start crying any second now… How sad…"

"Maybe the tree was a Deku Scrub," Navi suggested. "Cursed by Skull Kid just like Link and Saria but turned into a tree."

Tatl suddenly changed the subject. "Hey! I think we made it to the exit!"

"Really? I can't wait to get out of this weird hole!" Link cheered.

They went through the exit as Navi took one last glance at the weird tree as they left.

As they walked forward, it seemed like the tunnel they were going through was spinning around.

"I feel dizzy…" Link mumbled.

When they went through the door, everything stopped spinning and a heavy stone door closed behind them.

"Wait, weren't we just in a hole…? How did we get into…" Navi started.

"Looks like we won't be going back," Saria stated, banging her fist on the stone door.

"C'mon! Follow me!" Tatl said, flying up the path going upstairs. Link, Saria and Navi followed her up the tower and almost went out the door when somebody seemingly appeared behind them.

"… You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

* * *

**Ooh, dramatic…**

**I swear, you can't resist making a chapter end like that. Seriously. Even though everybody knows who it is.**

**Peace.**


	2. RAINBOW HAIR

**…**

**Um…**

**Okay, fine, I'll explain…**

**When I posted MM and had no response after quite some time, it made me think that people didn't really give a crap about this story. Not to mention updating doesn't just happen in a snap, considering my time and the fact that the computer I usually use doesn't always decide to let FF work, and I don't always have access to one that cooperates. Postings chapters is kind of tedious if I don't have the time, and if I'm not going to get any responses, I have no desire to update.**

**I'm really sorry to you people who were reading.**

**As an apology… HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! (I own not Zelda!)**

* * *

The Bizarre Saga: Majora's Mask  
Chapter 2: RAINBOW HAIR

_Previously on The Bizarre Saga, Link and Saria were transformed into Deku Scrubs, Navi was awesome, Tatl joined their team and a person appeared behind them._

_Now for Chapter Two._

"You're the mask man from that shop!" Link exclaimed. "That wasn't written in the previous story!"

"Indeed, I own the Happy Mask Shop. I travel far and wide in search of masks. During my travels, a very important mask was stolen from me by an imp in the woods."

"The mask Skull Kid was wearing?"

"Indeed. So here I am at a loss, but now I've found you. Now don't think me rude, but I have been following you…"

"Eek! Creeper!" Tatl exclaimed, hiding behind Saria.

"But I do know a way to return you two to your former self…"

"Really?" Link and Saria questioned at the same time.

"If you can get back the precious item that was stolen from you, I will return you to normal."

"Why do we need the Ocarina of Time?" Link asked.

"Because it's a mystical instrument that you need to turn back to normal."

"Oh yeah, duh."

"Now in exchange… All I ask is that you also get back my precious mask that the imp stole from me."

"What?!" Saria yelled. "Are you kidding me?!"

"What? Is it not a simple task? Why, to someone like you, it should by no means be a difficult task. Except… The one thing is… I'm a very busy fellow… And I must leave this place in three days. How grateful I would be if you could bring it back to me before my time here is up."

"Sorry buddy, but I don't think you'll be leaving. There's a giant stone door in the way of the exit." But the Happy Mask Salesman ignored her.

"But yes… You'll be fine. I see you are young and have tremendous courage. I'm sure you'll find it right away. Well then, I am counting on you…"

"What! We didn't even say yes!"

"Time continues to pass even as we speak! Move along now!"

"Actually, I think that in the game time doesn't pass in the clock tower," Tatl stated.

"GO!" The Happy Mask Salesman pushed them out of the tower.

DAWN OF THE FIRST DAY  
72 HOURS REMAIN

"He gives me the creeps! That mask salesman was the…" Tatl started. "Sorry… just thinking aloud. But three days? Even if we never sleep, that still leaves us with a measly 72 hours! Talk about demanding! Well, don't just stand there! We're going to see the Great Fairy!"

There was a silence in the group.

"Umm, something wrong?"

"Yes, something is very wrong," Link said.

"There are Great Fairies here too?!" Saria yelled.

"What's the problem with the Great Fairy?" Tatl asked.

"She's a nude for Nayru's sake!"

"Yes, guys, I know that she is hideous and doesn't wear clothes, but we have to…" Navi spoke.

Link and Saria sighed.

"I guess we do…" Saria muttered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tatl questioned. "I'm clueless!"

"Have you ever seen the Great Fairy?"

"Well, no, I never had to."

"She is a hideous weirdo that wears vines and leaves that hardly cover her. And her laugh? Don't even mention it!" Saria told Tatl. She sighed.

"But we have to go see her…"

"Where's the fountain?" Navi asked.

"In North Clock Town in an easily spotted cave," Tatl answered.

"Really? Usually Great Fairy fountains are hard to find."

"They are?"

"Yeah. The first one was on top of a volcano behind a giant rock. The second one was in castle grounds behind another giant rock. Another was inside a gigantic wall that nobody would ever guess there is something there. There was another inside a volcano crater behind more rocks. There was also one in the middle of a desert inside a wall. The last one was on a path to the King of Evil's castle behind a HUGE rock that you could only lift with magic gauntlets."

"Okaaaaay… Let's get a move on. We're wasting time! And by the way, this is Termina."

Navi raised an eyebrow.

* * *

They entered the fountain to see a bunch of strange looking orange fairies flying around the fountain.

"Oh no! The Great Fairy!" Tatl exclaimed.

"I think the Great Fairies finally decided to reorganize," Link said, looking at the different looking fountain.

"Help! One of the fairies is lost in the town!" the orange fairies pleaded.

"Quickly! We have to go find the remaining fairy!" Link ran out of the fountain.

Saria and Navi were silent.

"Come on! We can't keep wasting time!" Tatl yelled, flying out. "Just three days!"

* * *

"Tatl, are you even aware that time passes normally in this story unlike the game? It's not faster?" Navi asked.

"FOUND IT!" Link stated, pointing to an orange fairy flying around in the Laundry Pool.

* * *

They went back to the fountain after getting the fairy. It flew into all the other ones and an orange haired Great Fairy appeared.

"Thank you for returning my broken and shattered body to normal. I am the Great Fairy of Magic. I thought that masked child was helping me, and I grew careless," the Great Fairy said.

"Holy crap," Tatl muttered. "Now I know exactly what you're talking about."

"All I can offer you now is this: I shall grant you Magic Power as a sign of my gratitude. Please accept it!"

**_Link and Saria got Magic Power!_**

"Wait, didn't we already have this?" Saria asked.

"It's a new story," the Great Fairy told her. "You can now shoot bubbles with it. Also, the man who lives in the observatory outside of town may know of the Skull Kid's whereabouts. But be careful! You must not underestimate that child's powers, kind young ones. If ever you are returned to your former shape, come see me. I shall give you more help." The Great Fairy went back into the fountain.

"Is it just me or are the Great Fairies more useful now?" Navi questioned.

* * *

"Hey, who's that guy up there?" Link wondered. He shot a bubble at the guy's balloon, making him fall to the ground.

"What's this? Green clothes… Fairies… Sir, could you, by chance, be a forest fairy? Oh my!" the guy exclaimed.

"Dude, you just stated that I had fairies with me, how does that make you think that I'm a fairy too? Do I even look like one? No! I don't!"

"My name is Tingle! I think I am the same as you, sir. A forest fairy!"

"I'm not a fairy!"

"Alas, though I am already age 35, no fairy has come to me yet…"

"Why would a fairy have a fairy anyway?!"

"My father tells me to grow up and act my age, but why? I tell you… Tingle is the very reincarnation of a fairy!"

"I think he means Kokiri," Saria whispered to Link. "He thinks that Kokiri are fairies."

"Well, if he does, is he aware that Kokiri don't grow up nor do they keep track of their age? He's way too old to be one," Link whispered back.

"Now while I stand here waiting for a fairy of my own, I sell maps to help out my father," Tingle stated. "Lucky! Lucky! You're so lucky to have a fairy! I know! I know! We should be friends!"

"Friends? Ew! Heck no!"

"Yes! Yes! In exchange, I will sell you a map for cheap as a sign of my friendship. Will you buy one of Tingle's maps?"

"Maybe we should," Tatl spoke. "He's kind of psychotic, but a map would be useful."

"RAAAIIIINBOW HAAAAIIR!" Tingle spun around in a circle.

"Are you sure we should buy a map from him?" Saria asked.

"I will sell you a map of Clock Town for 5 rupees!"

"Well, I guess so…" Link said, giving Tingle a blue rupee.

**_Link got a Map of Clock Town!_**

"Well, call again! TINGLE, TINGLE, KOO-LOO LIMPAAAH!" Tingle chanted. A balloon came out of his bag and he resumed floating in the air.

"Well, this map isn't that bad," Saria stated, looking at the map.

"… There's a picture of the Great Fairy on the back of it…" Navi said. "Holy crap, and the way he drew it is even worse than the actual Great Fairy."

"Well gee, that's pleasent," Tatl muttered.

"Balloon popin' time," Link spoke, shooting a bubble at a balloon that had Majora's Mask on it for whatever reason.

"Are you the one that just popped that balloon up there? Not bad for a Deku Scrub!" the kid who had been trying to pop the balloon said.

"Why thank you!"

"We Bombers have a hideout that leads to the observatory outside town. You need a code to get in. Maybe I'll tell you what it is!"

"Really?"

"But I don't think you're getting it that easily! I can't just tell you what the code is…*You'll have to pass my test first."

"What test?"

"Are you ready?"

"… Umm, sure?"

"All right! Line up, guys!"

A few other kids that looked like the kid he was talking to first lined up. They looked exactly like the first one except they were wearing blue bandanas instead of red.

"These are my most trusted henchmen! If you can five all five of us by tomorrow morning, I'll teach you the code!"

"Tomorrow morning? That's a really long time. This'll be a piece of cake!" Navi stated.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, sure…" Link said.

All of the kids ran off to different places.

"Oh, great. We're supposed to be getting that mask and now we have to play hide and seek with a bunch of little kids," Tatl muttered.

"I found two of them already!" Link exclaimed. One was just walking around a tree and another was hanging around behind a rock.

"I don't think these kids understand the concept of hiding."

* * *

"Dude, I can't believe you found us all in ten minutes!" the kid wearing the red bandana stated.

"I can't believe one of you was just walking around West Clock Town," Tatl said.

"Well, you did it. So what's your name?"

"I'm Link," Link answered.

"Saria," Saria spoke.

"Navi," Navi stated, but she knew they didn't care.

"Why do you need to know my name?" Tatl asked.

"Well I'mma Jim! The leader of the Bombers! The code is Pie on a Platter. Did you memorize it?"

"Yes, we did."

"You're pretty good for a Deku Scrub, but if only you were human… Then I could give you an original Bomber's Notebook and make you a member… What do you guys think?"

"No way! No Scrubs!" all the other Bombers said at the same time.

"Well, I guess not. Once, we let some kid who wasn't human join our gang, and boy, did we ever regret it! Sorry!"

"Do I like, not exist anymore?!" Saria yelled, waving her arms. "People only ever pay attention to Link now!"

"The entrance to the hideout is in East Clock Town! Go there before you forget the code!"

"Oh please. How hard is it to remember…" Link started. "Ummmm…"

"Don't worry, I remember the stupid code," Navi said. She grabbed Link and pulled him away.

* * *

"Hey! What's the secret code?" a kid wearing a yellow bandana asked. He was guarding the entrance to an alley.

"Hey, you're kind of short to be guarding an entrance. Somebody could just step over you," Tatl stated.

"Wrong! Get lost invaders!"

"I wasn't trying to say it!"

"Hey! What's the secret code?"

"Pie on a platter," Navi said.

"You may pass!" The kid walked out of the way. But once Navi flew in, he went back in the way again before anybody else could enter.

"Hey! What's the deal?!" Saria yelled.

"What's the code?"

"Are you kidding me? Isn't it obvious that if everybody is in the same group, then they all know the code?!"

"I asked you what the code was!"

"Pie on a freakin' platter! Now let me in!"

"Wrong! Get lost invaders!"

"Oh for the love of Nayru!" Saria grabbed the kid's shirt. "Why in the world would you let her in and not us!"

"Because she said the code!"

Saria sighed. She tossed Link over the kid and kicked him out of the way.

An alarm suddenly went off. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Saria face palmed as an army of four year olds wearing bandanas ran into the area.

"Is that enough attention for you?" Navi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Saria gumbled.

* * *

**So… much… dialogue… LACK… OF… DESCRIPTION… KILLS-**

**Sorry, I've been away from these things for quite some time now, and now I'm used to stories that are actually written well and not by an eleven year-old version of me.**

**The jokes are good but there's no description…**

**Ah, whatever. The problem'll be solved soon enough.**

**Peace. ;) **


End file.
